slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Lost River
Lost River is a Geographic Structure, a river, located in far Eastern Sansara, in Warmouth Subcontinent. It is the only river in Sansara not connected to the continental network of waterways. Overall The river forms in Warmouth sim. Louise sim is the last place with protect land. It is the only waterway in Sansara not connected to the continental network of waterways. River Valley The river originates in Warmouth sim, close to Warmouth Infohub. The highest nearby peak is in Varmouth, 127 m high. However, water altitude is 20 m from the beginning, just like the ocean. Its valley is deep and surrounded by high mountains. Downstream, the valley becomes larger and mountains are gradually replaced by hills. Still, river banks are difficult to reach because of high slopes. In Moraine sim, the river receives a short tributary. Even more to North, the river flows through a plain with low hills. Buildings, small docks and residential houses can be seen anywhere close to the shores. There is even a resident-made bridge in Nipigon sim. Also, in Nipigon sim, the river forms a pond with a small island in the middle. The trail of protected land ends in Louise sim. That is also the point where the valley ends and Lost River enters its delta, with many branches, encircling many parcels of land. Access is possible only through flying and teleporting. Further North-East, the landscape changes for the last time. The river channels end-up as lakes, surrounding small islands. The river flows into a large group of ponds that reach the Void Ocean. The river delta is located in East Coast Cities, a coastal Subcontinent which, despite its name, shares no coastal waterways. Land Status There is a trail of protected land following the river, starting in Warmouth and ending in Louise. It does not always follow the riverbed, making navigation tricky. Sometimes, one shore might be protected land. From Louise, there is no protected land stretching further East. There is no connection between the protected land along the river and Sansara's network of protected waterways or roads. Residential Area Lost River is probably the most quiet waterway in Sansara, since it is not connected to the waterway network and since navigation is very tricky. Many residents live on its banks, enjoying the quietness of the area. Even more, in the delta, residents own land within the river itself. Access Lost River can be accessed from Warmouth Infohub, which is accessible via road. Then, a traveler needs to cross large parcels of abandoned land, going down North, until reaching the river valley. It is possible to follow the river from some distance using abandoned land. There is no rezz zone along the river valley, but swimmers can follow the sheet of protected land downstream, which ends almost near the delta. Further downstream access becomes hard, by teleporting or flying. SLGI Trains travel along the river at some altitude and being invisible. They teleport from Warmouth road to the beginning of the riverbed. See Also *Warmouth Subcontinent *East Coast Cities *Sansara *List Of Geographic Structures